


Not Here for Your Muffins

by errantknightess



Category: The Importance of Being Earnest - Wilde
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/pseuds/errantknightess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algernon didn't even care for muffins all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Here for Your Muffins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmachinarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/gifts).



Algernon didn't even care for muffins all that much.  
Nevertheless, he kept reaching for the plate over and over again in between minute sips of tea that by this time was already colder than the rain drumming on the windows outside. He inspected each and every cake carefully before nibbing at it, brushing the crumbs off his cuffs, taking another bite, washing it down with the tea and systematically licking the frosting from his fingers. Across the room, Ernest played the piano; a soft, mellow tune whirled in the air, mingling with the steady accompaniment of the downpour. Algernon settled himself better on the sofa, his elbow on the armrest, his head against his hand. The crumbs were falling on the front of his vest. He brushed them off and absent-mindedly reached for another sweet; his hand met void. Disconcerted, Algy took his cup and discovered the tea was gone as well.  
  
"Ate them all already?" A half-mocking, half-amused voice flew over the music. "It looks to me there is not much left for you to do, then."  
  
"Do I understand that you want me gone?" Algy carelessly put the cup down with a loud clink. "Do not flatter yourself thinking I'm desperate to stay, my dear fellow. Out there are many things a man could do," he flicked his hand at the window, which seemed to openly mock him now with a display of heavy clouds giving way to shabby patches of blue here and there. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid I will have to keep your empty plates and cups company, as the fine gentlemen that followed me all the way here are sure determined to keep it with me."  
  
Ernest peeked out the window. The rain was gone, and with it whatever debt collectors Algernon might have brought to his threshold. Mr Worthing smirked and turned back to the piano to run his fingers through the keys as if he hadn't stopped for a second.


End file.
